The Wiggles in Disneyland
"The Wiggles in Disneyland" ' (titled on-screen as "'The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park") is a Wiggles television special. The Wiggles made their American debut in this concert filmed at Disneyland in California, although the special never aired in that country. The plot involves The Wiggles going an adventure by going around Disneyland to find Mickey Mouse, as well as performing a concert live on stage. The special was shown on Disney Channel Australia, as well as Seven/Prime Network where it was considered the finale to The Wiggles' first TV series. Plot Opening: Disneyland footage of Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy is shown followed by Sleeping Beauty Castle with the title "Disney Channel - The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park". The Wiggles arrive at a Sydney airport and check in. The clerk puts their suitcases on the baggage conveyer belt. The Wiggles wave goodbye to their friends and board the plane where they meet their friends. Jeff falls asleep and it moves into a dream sequence. The Wiggles wake up Jeff in front of Disneyland. They plan to look for Mickey Mouse. Greg pulls out a map. They decide to split up: Greg and Murray, and Anthony and Jeff. The Wiggles appear at the Disneyland concert. Anthony introduces the gestures for the first song. *Song #1: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Jeff falls asleep. Greg asks the audience to help Wake Up Jeff! Jeff wakes and flaps like a bird. Murray asks if he's awake and whirls his arms around. Jeff flails his arms around. The flailing causes music to go on, but secretly, Anthony maybe playing a trick on the others since he's behind the keyboard and the musical movements sound like a keyboard. Murray holds one of Jeff's arms, but he flails around the other. Greg holds his other arm, but Jeff nods his head. When his head is held, he moves his mouth. When Murray covers his mouth, Jeff blinks his eyes. After his eyes are covered, Jeff falls asleep. Greg has everyone Wake Up Jeff! They introduce the next song. *Song #2: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) The Wiggles regroup in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle. Anthony arrives late as he is snacking on some popcorn. They split up again and search for Mickey Mouse. Back on stage, they sing another song: *Song #3: Hot Potato During the performance, they are tickled by Captain Feathersword. Afterwards, an audience member named Alicia tells Anthony that Captain Feathersword was tickling them. Anthony asks the audience and it's true. Murray introduces Dorothy the Dinosaur. He describes her, and then does a dance which the others follow. *Song #4: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Greg and Murray go on the Jungle Cruise. Although they enjoy the animals, Murray thinks they are in the wrong place. Anthony and Jeff are at Tomorrowland where Jeff rides on the Astro Orbiter. Anthony visits Honey, I Shrunk the Audience where he wears 3D glasses and watches a show. Murray and Greg ride Splash Mountain. *Song #5: Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) Back at the concert. Anthony talks with Dorothy about her favorite dances. Dorothy does a ballet dance and then does the splits. Dorothy does a line dancing: not lion roaring, but boot-scooting. Jeff is going to do a dance, but he falls asleep. Greg has the audience Wake Up Jeff! Jeff doesn't wake up. Murray suggests they sing a song about it. *Song #6: Wake Up Jeff! Jeff introduces Wags the Dog. He asks if we can have a dance with him, and he agrees. *Song #7: We're Dancing With Wags The Dog Anthony rides King Arthur's Carousel. Jeff and Anthony spot Mickey's house while riding on the Dumbo ride. Back on stage, Captain Feathersword arrives. He flings his sword but drops it several times. The third time it lands on his head. After Captain gets up, Anthony has his hat and he tosses it to Captain. Anthony has the sword, too, and he does a silly song and dance. Anthony tosses his sword and it lands on his head. When he tosses the hat, Captain tosses the sword back and vice versa. Eventually he has both, but doesn’t know where his hat is; the audience point out it's on his head. Captain says "Blow Me Down", and Anthony does so, and Captain falls down. Anthony does something similar. After several repetitions, Captain feels silly and quacks. They put on duck caps for the next song. *Song #8: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) Anthony introduces Captain's magical pirate buttons. When Anthony presses the first one, Captain's voice goes high and fast, in which he sounds like a squirrel. Murray presses the second button, where Captain's voice goes slow and low. Greg tries out the buttons and wonders what the third button does. Captain refuses as it is a special button. They ask the audience. Captain presses the third button on accident and the confetti flies in the air. Henry the Octopus arrives. *Song #9: Henry's Dance Back in Fantasyland, Jeff goes on the Mad Hatter's Teacups ride and gets sleepy. Meanwhile, Anthony tries to wake him up and then says he doesn't like roller coasters that much although Murray and Greg do. At the end of the ride, everyone wakes Jeff up. In Frontierland, Greg and Murray go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. At Toon Town, they visit the bounce house, and do other rides and activities. This is where the Disney characters hang out when they are not in movies. Jeff feels sleepy and goes to Minnie Mouse's house. Murray is at the petrol station. While riding in a cable car, they find Mickey Mouse. Jeff wants to take a nap, so he gets into Mickey's Red Car and naps. The other three walk around some more. Jeff wakes up to find he's on the airplane, where he wonders if it was all a dream, but then remembers that dreams can become true. *Song #10: Wiggly Medley Jeff falls asleep at the end of the song, so everyone Wakes Up Jeff. They wave goodbye to everyone and do one more run of Quack Quack. Setlist #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Hot Potato #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) #Wake Up Jeff! #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Henry's Dance #Wiggly Medley Trivia *Little Anthony makes a cameo appearance, but is credited as "Shrunken Anthony". *This is the only time Anthony can be seen playing the keyboard. *This is the first appearance of Captain Feathersword's "Blow Me Down" gimmick. *This marks the first appearance of Captain's Magic Buttons. *Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse cameo in this special. *The concerts were held on 29th and 30th of September and 1st of October 1998. Which of these was filmed is unknown *The Disneyland concert was the first concert the Wiggles did after the Toot Toot! video was made. *During the scene on the Qantas airplane, Dorothy's 1997 costume is seen. *Some behind the scenes footage was taped by the Disney Channel Australia staff, and has been used as b-roll by news broadcasters when discussing The Wiggles. *The Wiggles were found by Lyrick Studios after they viewed the concert. They signed The Wiggles some time after the show. * Elisha Burke does the voice-over for Dorothy the Dinosaur. *During the end credits, Murray's name is spelled "Murry" at one point. *Edward Rooke is credited as Ed Rooke. *In one of the early segments, The Wiggles are skipping down Main Street USA away from Sleeping Beauty Castle. But in the next shot, they converge in front of the Founder Statues which are in middle of the park. *Background music by Jonathan Hodge from his album Cosmic Cuts is played during the park segments, despite being not listed in the credits. See Also * The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park (concert) Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1998 Category:TV Specials Category:Wiggles in America Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Specials Videos Category:Non-canon Category:Non-Released videos Category:Music Category:Story-Based Videos